Over You
by CherryValh
Summary: -No podías ser buena porque me causaste tanto dolor.Pero sé que estoy mejor así.Soy una mejor persona sin tí-Jasper sonrió al decir esas palabras-Luché mucho, pero lo conseguí. Justo cuando pensaba que no te olvidaría,lo logré.Te olvidé, Alice.UA.TH.Ooc


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a<strong> La Hale <strong>por poner _las letras_** que **me como**, **_los puntos_** en **los que falló** y **_los párrafos_** que **junto**. ¡Te adoro! _Y _**gracias a** Daughtry **_por componer_** esta **apasionante canción.

* * *

><p>«¡Arriba el team Jalice!»<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando sientas un amor grande y magnánimo, nunca podrás olvidarlo. Lo llevarás en la piel hasta poderte reencontrar con él.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over You<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alice se movía de forma perfecta, las caderas en vaivén y las menudas piernas sobre los altos y sensuales tacones que él le compró. Los ojos de Jasper la observaban, contoneándose contra otros, tamborileando las yemas de sus dedos contra los hombros del hombre.<p>

Los párpados cubrían el intenso color esmeralda de sus ojos y el corto cabello se sacudía con facilidad al ritmo de la música, parecía divertirse mientras el resto de sus amigos hacían lo mismo pero Jasper sabía la verdad. Ella solo huía, solo eso.

El hielo en su vaso de Whisky retumbó contra las paredes de cristal cuando los varoniles dedos de Jasper azotaron la mesa al dejar la bebida de un solo golpe. Ella fingía, de la peor forma y con la sonrisa más cruel que puede actuar, jugando con su primo, bailando con sus amigas, moviéndose entre las personas para evitar que sus miradas se encuentren y él sienta la verdad tras esas sílabas que escapan cada noche de sus labios.

La mandíbula de él se tensó y por un momento, Jasper sintió ganas de clavar los dedos en el pútrido asiento y lanzarlo lejos de sí, fuera del pub, de las luces y lejos de ellos dos. La rabia le carcomía los pulmones, el aire parecía faltarle mientras la oscuridad se infiltraba en lo más profundo de su pecho y la voz no quería salirle a menos que fueran débiles raspones contra las paredes de su garganta.

Qué tipo de hombre era, Alice se lo preguntaba siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y él solo contestaba, Tu hombre. Hecho para ti. Bien, lo cierto es que ahora no puede mentir así, las cosas han pasado como debían ser y el corazón de ambos estaba hecho pedazos. De alguna forma, se destruyeron a sí mismos en la absurda búsqueda de diversión, y aunque él no llevaba culpa, cuando la cumbre de la montaña se derrumbe, Jasper sabía que sus hombros soportarían la fuerte carga de una decepción, pero no lo podía aceptar.

Aunque masoquistamente, prefería sufrir él antes que Alice.

Tragó el último sorbo, se sentía como un marica. Eso de llorar por amor es cosa de mujeres, ellas son las que se esconden tras las puertas para escuchar los chismes y sollozan en los rincones porque no pudieron conseguir el amor de un hombre, ellas son las que piden más de una relación, los hombres no. Pero, por todos los santos benditos a los que su madre le reza, él tenía más ganas de llorar que cualquiera de sus hermanas después de una ruptura, y lo peor de todo es que no había que quebrar entre ellos dos. Nada.

Una vez escuchó a uno de sus amigos decir que cuando un hombre se enamora, da la vida por esa maldita mujer, la que logró arrancarle el corazón del pecho para enfrascarlo entre sus poderosas manos. Y bien, Jasper conocía esa sensación desde hace dos jodidos días, cuando comprendió que ama a Alice Brandon hasta los talones.

Golpeó el vaso contra la mesa una vez más, arrojó un par de billetes contra la sucia bandeja fucsia y se levantó de un salto. Las piernas le respondieron aunque la cabeza le dio vueltas por la botella de Whisky que bien se pudo terminar solo, sino fuera por los intermitentes sorbos que Emmett le dio a su vaso.

Tenía que irse de allí, llevársela. Solo un tiempo, un par de horas, minutos, segundos, lo que ella quisiera darle bastaría. Solo migajas, estaba bien, él lo aceptaba.

Recorrió la pista de tres zancadas y sintió paz—aunque fuera enfermiza—cuando sus dedos se hundieron en la carne blanda y deliciosa del brazo de Alice. La arrastró fuera de las luces y de las miradas de los malditos hombres y apretujó el menudo cuerpo contra su pecho, inhalando el perfume a piña, bosque y violetas. Esa mujer podría matarlo, cuando quisiera y como quisiera. Alice es su perdición, Jasper está al tanto de eso como sabe que su cabello es rubio y tiene el mejor empleo en la disquera de sus padres. Sabe que ama a Alice como necesita respirar, y eso lo asfixia.

—Vámonos a casa—murmuró contra el corto pelo de ella, los mechones sobresalían de hito en hito y las facciones parecían más delicadas con ese estilo de peinado.

—Aún no acabo con Emmett—susurró ella, mirándolo con esos luminosos ojos verdes y el puchero tan deseable en sus labios. Le sonrió y Jasper pudo besarle la suela de los zapatos con tal de que no se molestase, así de jodido estaba. Sacudió la cabeza, las cursilerías eran para las mujeres, el amor era para ellas y se sentía estúpido y débil queriendo que Alice se quedara a su lado.

—Dije que nos vamos—las palabras salieron solas de su boca y sus dedos aumentaron el agarre mientras caminaban. No, él no quería que Alice se acercara a nadie, a ningún hombre aunque fuera su maldito cuñado. El maldito amor—que él identificó como deseo en un principio—le impedían perder a la pequeña por voluntad propia, Alice sería su mujer, tendría sus hijos, ella pertenecía a su cama, a su vida y a su familia.

Aunque lamentablemente, ella no creyera lo mismo.

—Quiero quedarme un poco más, Jazz—Alice gimió como una niña pequeña en medio de un berrinche. Él tenía la mano en la palanca de cambios y ella entrelazó sus dedos, llamando la gran atención que Jasper le brindaba. Como demonios ella se encargaba de hacerle sentir mariposas y bichos raros en su estómago, no lo sabía. Pero el talento de su pequeña para hacerlo era innato e involuntario, bastaba con tocarlo para que Jasper fingiera mirar a otro lado en vez de comérsela a besos.

—Nos vamos a casa—fue una orden, mientras ambos se miraban en la guerra de siempre, acerca de quién tenía la razón. Jasper jamás apartaba la mirada cuando se iniciaba una lucha encarnizada como esa y Alice retiraba los ojos de él con furia y las mejillas rosadas por causa de la ira. Esa vez no fue la excepción y él condujo a su departamento en silencio, sintiendo la tensión de Alice en el ambiente.

Al llegar al edificio, ella se deslizó fuera del vehículo y subió a grandes zancadas al piso. Sus altos tacones no le impedían movilidad, así que corrió hasta el dormitorio y cuando Jasper la alcanzó, ella tenía los zapatos fuera y el chaleco flotaba del poste de la silla frente al computador.

Jasper la vio y se sintió idiotizado, Alice se quejaba del dolor en los pies y se untaba crema humectante en los talones mientras trataba de alcanzar el mando remoto de la televisión, murmurando algo acerca de las buenas películas en el canal siete. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios masculinos y por un simple impulso, deslizó los pies fuera de los tennis y saltó hacia ella con ganas de comérsela a besos.

—¡No! ¡Jasper! —Alice gritaba en medio de risas bajo su pecho, sacudiendo sus pequeños pies contra los suyos y machacando sus hombros con delicados puñitos de uñas manicuradas. —¡Eres un bobo! ¡Estoy poniéndome crema!

Jasper se rió en el oído de Alice, juntando más sus cuerpos mientras sus manos se deslizaban para llegar al estómago de ella y hacerle cosquillas. Las yemas se pasearon de forma delicada, rasguñando y casi lamiendo la piel descubierta allí, solo porque Alice parecía disfrutar eso más que cualquier cosa.

_Su risa es magia para los oídos de él_.

Jasper aún no entiende cómo vivió tantos años sin eso, sin las quejas, las compras, los cortes de pelo y los besos más profundos y dulces de su vida.

Después de casi diez minutos, cuando las risas de Alice se volvieron insoportables y sus mejillas parecían mofletes inflados por las carcajadas que inundaban el salón, Jasper la dejó en libertad después de besarle la frente y debajo de la oreja izquierda. Se arrodilló en la cama y observó como el aire entraba poco a poco en los pulmones de su pequeña. Ella jadeó por unos minutos y cuando obtuvo fuerzas, se arrodilló también y entrecerró sus ojos haciendo mella en las largas y oscuras pestañas que poseía.

—Ya verás, te aprovechas de mí—él soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se permitió olvidar la serie de estupideces que pensó en el bar, solo por un segundo, solo mientras la besaba. Ella se lanzó a su pecho y comenzó a pasarle los dedos por la nuca, donde él tenía cosquillas pero Jasper tenía otros planes para entonces.

Hundió sus manos en la cintura de ella y acomodó el menudo cuerpo entre sus manos hasta que quedaran entrelazados, mientras sus ojos establecían esa conexión tan profunda que solo conseguía con ella, sus labios se arrojaron contra los de ella, fuertes, decididos y anhelantes. Un error garrafal para alguien en su lugar, aunque a él le pareció lo más adecuado en ese momento, pues se moría de ganas por besarla en cada sitio de piel que veía. Comenzó a delinearle los labios con la punta de la lengua, despacio pero ansioso, con ganas pero con delicadeza, como a ella le gustaba. Luego siguió, sus labios se movieron al compás de su canción favorita, casi tarareándola al besarla y movió las yemas de sus dedos a la sedosa piel de los muslos descubiertos, culpa total de los malditos shorts vaqueros que ella decidió usar.

Jesús.

Jasper podía gemir por ese beso, por las manos de ella afianzadas en su cuello, arañando, pidiendo más que eso. Su respiración se entrecortó y las manos se volvieron insistentes mientras la tocaba, ella es perfecta para él, no existe otra palabra para describir la fuerza con la que se conectan entre sí. La fragancia a bosque, violetas, y dulce, deliciosa piña un día terminaría asfixiándolo, quemando los restos de su caja torácica. La necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, de oírle decir su nombre, el deseo y el amor que le carcome las entrañas no puede compararse a nada que Jasper haya vivido en su vida.

Alice le enseñó muchas cosas al vivir con él. Le enseñó hábitos de limpieza, a comprar champú especial para su cabello, a vestir zapatos a juego con su ropa, pero sobre todo le enseñó a sentir. A vivir, a besar como los mil demonios y a amar. Solo ella, ninguna otra mujer podría haber hecho eso, nadie tendría poder suficiente para hacer lo que ella hizo con él, jamás ni en un millón de años, alguien podría hacerle sentir como Alice lo hace.

El corazón de Jasper palpitó por unos segundos, los justos para indicarle que un problema crecía entre sus pantalones y no podría satisfacerlo con Alice medio borracha. Se sentiría bastante culpable después de eso. Sin embargo, cuando el aire regresó a sus pulmones, la idea de quedarse sin ella le resultó bastante dolorosa, mala, insoportable.

—Dios—jadeó Alice cuando el beso terminó, su nariz se hundió en la curvatura del cuello masculino —Eres perfecto besando.

Jasper se rió, pero el sonido sonó más amargo de lo que deseaba así que simplemente se calló. Sus ojos retornaron al corte divertido que ella llevaba por esos días y sus dedos se movieron allí instantáneamente.

—Tú me enseñaste—susurró entrelazando sus pies con los de ella.

—Bueno—Alice se acomodó más, ajustando su cuerpo al de él—eras bastante bueno antes de mí.

Ambos rieron, pero fue un sonido bajito y al cerrar los ojos, Jasper pensó que el sueño caería como un potente manto sobre sus cuerpos, así que jaló la cobija para cubrirlos y dejo la luz encendida. Casi se oía la respiración pausada de ella y Jasper pensó que dormía así que se atrevió a susurrar.

—Te amo, Alice.

Estaba a punto de dejar caer su cabeza contra la almohada cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Alice se tensaba.

—¿Qué dijiste? —no hubo un puchero implícito en esa pregunta y él se apretó la cinturilla de los pantalones—mentalmente—antes de hablarle. Alice se levantó y lo observó con los ojos saltones, llenos de lágrimas y oscurecidos por la rabia. Jasper también se levantó y la miró como pudo.

Jasper pensó que era tiempo de decir la verdad.

_¿Qué clase de hombre sería si le mentía al amor de su vida?_

—Dije que te amo, Alice. Estoy jodido por ti, me enamoré—su voz sonó fuerte y certera cuando habló y nunca antes se sintió tan feliz al decir una verdad.

Las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Alice y Jasper se arrepintió—de momento—por hacerle llorar. Pero debía ser sincero, decir la verdad era lo mejor, o eso decía su madre.

—No es cierto—ella habló con la voz aguda, mientras las lágrimas seguían desgarrándole la piel del rostro. Su posición se volvió defensiva y las uñas se engarfiaron alrededor de un portarretratos con la fotografía de su hermana impuesta. Las piernas abiertas y los pequeños dedos de los pies recogidos contra la alfombra, como si también sintieran miedo—No arruines esto, Jasper Frederick Withlock Hale. Tenemos algo decente, bueno. No lo arruines.

Jasper respiró furioso. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y las manos empuñadas se convirtieron en la única mala señal que Alice pudo prever.

—No, Alice. Tu, no lo arruines. Te amo ¿Sí? Me enamoré como un jodido y normal hombre hace. ¡Te amo! ¿Porqué, malditamente, no te alegras? —ahora las palabras sonaron crueles y más que ello, adoloridas. En el centro del pecho de Jasper se abrió un gran agujero, negro y espeso como la oscuridad con la que viviría los años sin Alice. Las lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos y él las detuvo de alguna dolorosa forma, impidiendo que más de su debilidad se colara fuera del cuerpo que tenía.

—¡No puedes amarme! —Chilló ella, arrojando la fotografía contra el suelo, los cristales del vidrio tuvieron un impacto silencioso contra la alfombra, pero Jasper escuchó cada roce porque fue parte de su corazón lo que se quebró, no un burdo retrato. —Tenemos un trato, Jasper. No nos amamos, nos divertimos. ¡Eso es lo que hacemos!

—No quiero hacer eso, Alice ¡Quiero que te cases conmigo! —su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de la agitada respiración, proveniente de sus pulmones. Las manos actuaron solas y sus pies acudieron al cuerpo de ella, tomando los delgados hombros femeninos que se sacudían por las arcadas de llanto que Alice detenía en su cuerpo—¡Te amo! ¡Quiero casarme, tener hijos! ¡Es el sueño de cualquier mujer! ¿Por qué demonios no lo entiendes?

—¡Yo no te amo, Jasper! —Alice le miró con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, la nariz dilatada y las manos a punto de arañarle la espalda—¿Cómo puedes destruir lo que tenemos?

—Es que no lo estoy destruyendo—susurró él, tratando de mantener la calma, aunque el aguijonazo de dolor le atravesaba desde el pecho hasta la espalda por las frías palabras dichas por ella, sin ningún dolor ni consideración. Respiró dos y tres veces antes de volverle a hablar y esta vez, lo hizo con la habitual voz que usaba con Alice, dulce, suave—Quiero que tomemos el siguiente paso. Que nos casemos después de vivir juntos un tiempo.

—No—hipó ella entre las lágrimas, reteniendo los sollozos dentro de su pecho aunque le costaba trabajo—no…

—Eres…—Jasper se detuvo un segundo antes de mirarla, y cuando lo hizo, tenía los ojos llenos de dolorosas y verdaderas lágrimas—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la más perfecta. Eres divertida, dulce, sensible, me haces amarte, Alice. Siento cosas contigo que no siento con nadie más ¿Entiendes? Estás hecha para mí y yo para ti, lo sé. Cuando miro tus ojos y siento que me quieres, que te preocupas por mí cuando olvido una fecha o algo del trabajo. No quiero a nadie más en mi vida, Ally—la voz se le volvió un susurro mientras hablaba y los labios depositaron cortos besos en la ardiente frente de ella entre las palabras—solo a ti. Te amo, estoy enamorado y quiero vivir una vida contigo. Sé que empezamos por diversión, pero ahora quiero tener una relación contigo, enserio. Vamos a intentarlo ¿Si, Ally? Por favor, pequeña. Trata de amarme...

Jasper no pudo seguir hablando y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta los de ella para entrelazarse. —_Cuán difícil es decir la verdad_—_,_ comprendió el rubio al sentir la frialdad de Alice. Después de dos años de vivir juntos por "Pura Diversión" las cosas habían tomado un rumbo distinto, y ahí estaba él, enamorado hasta los talones de una mujer que no lo quería.

Después de varios segundos, Alice retiró sus fríos dedos de los de Jasper y lo miró con fuerza y con determinación en los ojos. Ningún sentimiento parecía vacilar allí.

—Lo siento, Jasper. Yo no puedo amarte, te lo dije una vez. No estamos listos para eso, no estoy lista, no voy a enamorarme de ti—se alejó unos centímetros de él y caminó hacia el clóset. Jasper se dejó caer derrotado, mientras sus piernas se derrumbaban en contra de la cama y las manos se dirigían a los mechones de su cabeza, dispuestos a arrancar cabello por cabello hasta que su cerebro comprendiera que Alice no lo amaba.

—No lo entiendes, Alice. Vas a destruirme—su voz fue un suave murmullo y las lágrimas se deslizaron fuera de sus ojos sin poderlas controlar. El pecho le ardía, el agujero parecía absorber cada centímetro del aire que Alice respiraba y las extremidades se le engarrotaron por causa del dolor. La respiración se le cortó por un momento y comenzó a caer en un vacío profundo, más profundo que el mismo dolor. —Te estoy dando lo mejor de mí.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido de las cremalleras deslizándose, su cabeza no procesaba la información y las palabras de Alice retumbaban en su cabeza.

—No me interesa—murmuró ella con voz fría, mirándolo desde la esquina donde recogía sus zapatos—Lo siento, Jasper.

Luego se escuchó el sonido de cuadros fuera de su lugar y golpes intencionados contra la pared que—Jasper suponía por la cercanía—pertenecían al salón del departamento. Los tacones repiqueteaban contra el suelo de madera que valía miles de dólares y entonces, segundos después, mientras las lágrimas seguían surcando el rostro de Jasper y las manos le temblaban y se sentía como una estúpida niña enamorada, la puerta de la entrada se cerró.

Si, fue en ese momento cuando Jasper comprendió que estaba cagado. Alice se fue y él se quedó allí, temblando como el estúpido hombre enamorado que era. Nadie, en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien libre como Alice, sin ataduras ni lazos permanentes. Solo él, imbécil, estúpido. Solo él, que no pudo correr lo bastante lejos ni lo suficientemente rápido, se quedó allí, sabiendo que —después de una noche con Alice Brandon— debió huir hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

«_Well, I never saw it coming.  
>I should've started running<br>A long, long time ago.  
>And I never thought I'd doubt you,<br>I'm better off without you  
>More than you, more than you know.<br>I'm slowly getting closure.  
>I guess it's really over.<br>I'm finally getting better.  
>And now I'm picking up the pieces.<br>I'm spending all of these years  
>Putting my heart back together.<br>'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
>I got over you.·<em> »

.

.

Esa mañana, cuando Jasper abrió los ojos lo primero que notó fue la falta de Alice y que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. El sol le quemó la retina por unos efímeros segundos y cuando se levantó, sus pies caminaron a la cocina para beberse una cerveza y tres aspirinas—según Emmett era el mejor remedio para la jaqueca—las sienes le temblaban y con los ojos entrecerrados, Jasper descubrió que Alice se había llevado los cuadros que ella mismo pintó hace un par de meses, junto con las fotografías de ambos en su viaje a Nevada y el único retrato que guardaban del anciano que cuidaron unos meses, antes de que muriera en el hospital por falta de recursos.

Gruñó con fuerza, las paredes temblaron ante el sonido y se tragó una dona glaseada de ayer antes de caminar al teléfono con las piernas aún temblándole por la jaqueca.

—¿Hola?

La voz de Bella se escuchó suave al otro lado de la línea y él se maldijo por interrumpir un fabuloso momento entre sus amigos, pero era él quién necesitaba ayuda en ese momento, a la mierda la vida perfecta de su primo y esposa. Jasper sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro y después de que las llamas arrasaran, lo que restaba eran cenizas que momificaban su corazón y su alma. Y si, se sentía devastado como una mujer después de que la dejaran la mañana después de una noche movida.

Que hijo de puta, pensó con amargura, si ellas aguantan esto solas, son más fuertes que un hombre.

—Bella—su voz sonó rasposa y se maldijo también por eso—¿Puede hablar Edward? Solo un momento…

—Oh, Jasper. ¿Cómo estás? Le diré que se acerque—murmuró ella y la alegría que Bella emanó a él le cortó las ganas de seguir hablándole así que se limitó a esperar a su amigo en silencio.

Después de varios pasos, se escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado.

—¿Jasper?

—Mierda, Edward. Estoy bien cagado.

.

.

.

Los meses siguientes, Jasper salió de su departamento directo a la disquera. Siguió con su vida y Alice no dio señales de existencia, ni siquiera un dulce atisbo de voz o el repiqueteo de sus zapatos contra el suelo de su oficina. Comía, bebía—más de la cuenta—y producía canciones de bandas jóvenes que perseguían el sueño de ser famosos y ganar dinero. Escuchaba canciones todo el tiempo y creía que el corazón se le saldría cada vez que escuchaba estrofas con la palabra amor en ellas.

Con el paso del tiempo, mientras las parejas realizaban su vida y él acudía a bodas y compromisos donde prometió ir por Alice, Jasper comprendió que ella marcó un antes y después en su vida. Construyó un hombre de bien, lleno de amor y esperanzas para el futuro, y a su paso se volvió una pieza indispensable en el camino. Cuando se marchó, Alice destruyó todo, las luces brillantes al verla caminar, el sonido de las olas golpeando fuertes rocas al hacerle el amor. Todo, cada parte viva de Jasper se fue con Alice y aún no sabe como volver a caminar. Como recomenzar la construcción de su propia vida.

Esa noche, con el inolvidable vaso de Whisky en sus manos, él descubrió que Emmett y su hermana Rosalie hacían una pareja fantástica y que la boda dentro de unos meses, sería el evento perfecto para que se anunciara el embarazo de ella. Con el suave vestido de seda apretándole las caderas, Jasper descubrió un bulto que no podía existir en el—más que plano—abdomen de su hermana y al terminar el vals del compromiso, se acercó para abrazar a su melliza.

—Gracias por venir—susurró ella y la sinceridad pareció brillar en sus ojos—sé que no te gustan este tipo de fiestas.

Jasper asintió. A él no le gustan esos eventos desde los quince años, cuando descubrió que su amor platónico se casaría con uno de sus primos.

—Las bodas y los compromisos son extraños—se limitó a decir—pero me agrada verte.

—Mis padres también te echan de menos—aseguró la rubia, besándole la mejilla después de pasear los dedos por la zona—no venías desde…

Rosalie hizo una mueca al sentirse incómoda y Jasper se maldijo. Realmente, era el único hombre en todo el salón que hizo sentir mal a la futura novia.

—Alice—susurró para completar la oración, sintiendo como la palabra se deslizaba quemándole la garganta—No venía desde que presenté a mis padres con ella.

Los ojos de su hermana se aguaron y Jasper quiso darse de golpes contra la pared. No era muy inteligente hablar de cosas que dolían en ambos bandos. Nada inteligente.

—Está bien, Rose—murmuró abrazándola de nuevo—No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Es que…te ves tan…devastado—ella hipó, limpiándose una lágrima que escapó de las largas y oscuras pestañas—No quería que la recordaras.

—Hay cosas peores en la vida ¿No? —una risa irónica salió de sus labios y Jasper frunció el ceño al ver la cabeza de Emmett moverse entre la multitud—No voy a morir por esto—en el fondo, él estaba deseando no morir por causa del dolor, así que abrazó a Rosalie una vez más y cuando se alejó, le brindó una sonrisa alegre porque el tema de conversación cambiaría.

—Estarás bien, Jazz—le aseguró la rubia, cubriendo su vientre de forma involuntaria—se te pasará. Solo necesitas tiempo.

—Hablando de tiempo, futura señora McCarthy—los labios de su hermana temblaron durante un segundo, antes de que la más brillante de las sonrisas se dibujara en aquellos labios maquillados—¿Cuánto de él necesitas para decirme que seré tío?

Rosalie empezó a emitir risas nerviosas, casi histéricas mientras empujaba a su hermano al fondo del salón. Las manos le temblaron al hacerlo y de golpe, le propinó un buen pisotón a Jasper.

—¡Auch!¿Porqué el maltrato?

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Ambas preguntas salieron a la vez y después de mirarse a los ojos, ambos soltaron grandes carcajadas y el pecho de Jasper se llenó de aire puro por unos minutos, disfrutando de la alegría compartida con su hermana. Se sintió bien por ella y por el nuevo bebé, porque Emmett le brindaría a su hermana esa familia que tanto ansiaba.

—Lo supe hace dos semanas atrás—susurró mientras se abrazaba a su hermano—Emmett está más que feliz, siempre quiso tener un hijo conmigo.

—¿Se lo has dicho a mis padres? —Preguntó arqueando las cejas—Ya sabes que jamás te juzgaría por dormir con alguien antes de casarte, pero no creo que mamá piense lo mismo.

—Lo sé—respondió con una mueca en los labios—por eso lo mantendremos en secreto ¿Estamos claros?

Jasper asintió y a los pocos minutos el movimiento en el salón se aceleró. La fiesta de compromiso de Rosalie Hale tenía más invitados que la misma boda en sí, así que dejó a la novia en manos de su amigo y se retiró a la misma esquina de hace unos minutos, dispuesto a beber lo suficiente como para olvidar su nombre.

Ante sus ojos, las personas siguieron moviéndose bajo las luces y la música resonó en sus oídos toda la noche, el DJ parecía no perder pista de los éxitos musicales del momento, Jasper reconoció una o dos canciones que él mismo produjo hace un buen par de años. Las parejas bailaron mucho tiempo y cuando la multitud se acordonó alrededor de un grupo de animadores dispuestos a bailar la macarena, Jasper se deslizó fuera como siempre lo hacía, inhalando la felicidad de los otros por un momento.

Esa noche, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el alcohol, dos lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas pálidas de Jasper. Alice y él nunca planearon cosas como un matrimonio o tener un hijo, si alguno de los dos lo mencionaba el acuerdo terminaba, como hace tres meses, cuando él tuvo el valor de decirle que la amaba. Sin importar lo platónico que puede sonar, Jasper soñó con tener una vida con Alice, con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, y le dolía no poder tenerla. No abrazarla cada noche.

Definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un marica de primera.

.

.

.

Ya seis meses habían pasado desde aquella noche. Jasper aún no se sobreponía al hecho de que la única mujer que transformó su vida se haya marchado así como así, olvidando todo lo que vivieron esos tres años como pareja. No intentó salir con otras mujeres porque solía ver el rostro de ellas cubierto por una máscara que contenía las mismas facciones de Alice. Sea por el alcohol o por lo que fuese, él sabía que se sentiría el más cabrón de los hombres si jugaba con una mujer, él experimenta aún el dolor de haber perdido a Alice y no puede creer que las mujeres soporten eso una y otra vez, cuando su esposo, novio o amante las planta o les hace daño.

Esa mañana, mientras pensaba en lo estúpidamente sensible que se había vuelto, se colocó la chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros y bebió de la taza de café sin escuchar el ruego de su estómago por algo sólido para comer. Se cepilló los dientes y colocó sus pies dentro de unas botas del mismo color de la chaqueta, antes de salir del departamento, gruñó ante el vacío latente en la pared, provocado por la falta de cuadros de Alice. Esa casa sin ella, parecía derrumbarse cada segundo, Jasper no podía llamar hogar al horrible hueco en que se convirtió el sitio donde pasó tantas horas con ella, pasaba más tiempo en la oficina o en Pubs, bares o discotecas, no se sentía cómodo allí, durmiendo en una cama donde las sábanas aún olían a piña y las paredes tenían esos vividos colores que ella pintó cada tarde, después de salir de clases.

Bufó y tomó las llaves de la motocicleta. No iba a la oficina, eran las nueve de la mañana de un domingo friolento en Los Ángeles, nadie se quedaba en casa excepto las parejas, los casados con hijos o los viejitos. Por todos los cielos, él no sería el primer soltero en quedarse viendo la televisión, comiendo mantecado y llorando por los rincones. Quería pensar que era más hombre que eso, así que hundió el pie en el pedal de la motocicleta y a los pocos minutos, dejó atrás el horrible edificio donde vivía.

El aire golpeó su cabello al conducir y las gafas negras que cubrían sus ojeras resultaron ser la única protección para su rostro. Se detuvo al poco tiempo, involuntariamente se encontraba frente a la casa de su hermana, donde un dulce barbacoa se celebraba con la presencia de todos los Hale. Sus padres y tíos estaban allí, las primas, sus dos hermanas, Emmett, Edward y Bella. Todos, excepto él.

Se rió con amargura, deslizando las Ray-Ban fuera de sus ojos, comprendió que hasta su familia prefería desecharlo a seguir luchando con un zombi como él. Respiró dos veces antes de colocarse los lentes y montarse en su vehículo, dispuesto a marcharse regresó la vista al patio trasero y encontró que Rosalie lo miraba atentamente, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos y las manos empuñadas en el adorable delantal rosa que él le regaló.

Le sonrió con tristeza y se escuchó el rugir del motor antes de crear una línea aérea de polvo tras su partida.

—¡Jasper! Con un demonio ¡Jasper, regresa aquí! —Rosalie tembló mientras corría tras su hermano, con su gran y redondeado vientre. Los pies apenas se deslizaban y la espalda la estaba matando, no estaba para esos trotes en su estado de embarazo.

—Hey—susurró su esposo, deteniendo su brazo con una fuerte mano—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Rosalie regresó la mirada hacia Emmett, él notó las lágrimas en sus ojos y la abrazó con cuidado, besando el tope de su cabeza mientras le susurraba palabras para tranquilizarla.

—Respira, tranquila Rose. Dime que sucede, por favor.

—Es Jasper—contestó ella, con los brazos tras el cuello de su marido y mirándolo fijamente—llegó hasta aquí hace dos minutos, me vio y se marchó. Pensé…que ni siquiera leyó la invitación.

—Tranquila—repitió Emmett—No puedo creer que diga esto…—Negó con la cabeza y besó a su esposa de forma rápida—iré por él. Quédate en casa, trataré de arreglar a tu hermano.

—Está destruido—gimió ella al verlo montarse en el Jeep que poseían ambos—Has algo, Emm. Me siento terrible, no puedo ayudarlo. Fui yo quién le presentó a Alice…

—Hemos hablado de esto, no tienes la culpa de las inmadureces que una niña pueda cometer. —Suspiró—Estará bien— prometió él, haciendo ronronear el motor antes de comenzar a mover el vehículo—Tú quédate aquí, Rosalie. Promete que estarás tranquila, por el bebé.

—Lo haré, Emmett. Lo juro por nuestro hijo. —

—También yo—susurró el hombre mientras conducía, aumentando la velocidad hasta encontrar la delgada moto de su cuñado cruzar la carretera a toda velocidad. —Cambiaré a Jasper, Rose. Lo haré, amor. —

.

.

.

Jasper bufó frustrado, sintiendo el peso del Jeep pisarle los talones en media avenida. Su cuñado venía siguiéndolo desde que salió de casa de Rosalie, tomando las mismas curvas que él y deteniéndose en cada semáforo con él que Jasper se topaba. ¿Porqué Emmett hacía eso? Era claro que no quería verlo, ni a él ni al inteligente de Edward, quién optó por decirle que olvidar heridas de amor tarda tiempo. Como si esa respuesta le ayudara en algo. Jasper sabía—mejor que cualquier otro idiota casado— que olvidar cuesta y duele como los mil demonios.

Después de un semáforo que lo tomó desprevenido, Jasper arrancó desviando su camino hacia una carretera que salía del condado. No tuvo otra alternativa porque Emmett lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si esa era su intención, así que aumentó la velocidad y llegó a la vacía carretera. Respiró tranquilo por unos minutos y al poco tiempo, escuchó el rugir del Jeep. Apagó el motor, dándose por vencido, y se deslizó fuera de la moto. Emmett hizo lo mismo a los pocos segundos y se acercó, con los ojos furibundos y las manos empuñadas.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Emmett? —Jasper fue al grano y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Tratando de mantener su voz tranquila aunque las ganas de golpear a su cuñado eran grandes.

—Quiero hablar contigo—murmuró con la voz seca.

—Resulta que yo no—rebatió el rubio, mirándolo de frente—Estoy harto de tus sermones y los de Edward, como si sus palabras ayudaran en algo. No quiero saber de sus consejos. ¿Te digo algo? —Sin comprender muy bien el porqué, con cada palabras, Jasper se acercó un paso más a Emmett—No sirve, nada de lo que me digas sirve. Así que no malgastes tu tiempo conmigo. —

—Deberías saber algo, enano estúpido—murmuró Emmett enfrentándolo con los ojos llenos de rabia—Edward y yo hacemos lo mejor que podemos. No hemos vivido tu situación, pero tratamos de ayudarte. ¡Todos tratan de ayudarte! Carajo ¡Mi esposa embarazada de ocho meses llora por ti! —Las manos del hombre se empuñaron en la chaqueta de Jasper y él se dejó hacer, sintiendo la culpa colarse dentro de su cabeza—¡Tu hermana menor de quince años llora por ti! ¡Tu madre llora por ti!

—Yo no se los he pedido— respondió empujando a su cuñado—No quiero que nadie llore por mí. ¿A qué viene toda esta mierda? No quiero saber nada de ustedes, y por lo que he visto—murmuró riendo con amargura—Ustedes tampoco de mí. Así que ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Jasper, tienes que reaccionar—gruñó el hombre, sacudiendo el hombro del rubio con fuerza—Esa mujer se llevó partes de ti que te permitían vivir. No eres el mismo, necesitas regresar a tu vida.

—¡No se puede! —Chilló embravecido, plantando uno de sus puños en el pecho de su cuñado—¡No puedo ser el mismo! —jadeó por falta de aire. Las palabras salieron voladas de su boca con una fuerza impresionante, como si llevara siglos esperando gritar a los cuatro mundos que sufría por Alice—Ella era todo para mí. Aún lo es, no puedo pretender que no existe. ¿Podrías tú, Emmett? ¿Podrías pretender que Rosalie no existe si ella te dejara? —Jasper esperó la respuesta de Emmett y cuando este negó con la cabeza, se permitió continuar con su monólogo, puesto que él quería respuestas las tendría. De la peor forma posible—Alice era mi vida, desde que la conocí ¡Me enamoré de ella! Y fui tan estúpido como para decírselo y alejarla de mí. No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza ¡No puedo! ¿Entiendes eso, gran imbécil?

Jasper sintió que las rodillas le flaquearon y se apoyó contra su moto para evitar caer de rodillas por causa del dolor que le oprimía el pecho. El agujón tóxico seguía atravesando su corazón, quemándole las entrañas y quitándole la voz. Aún no comprende porque se sigue sintiendo así, después de meses lejos del objeto de sufrimiento.

—Estás dejando que el dolor te domine, Jazz. —Emmett le palmeó la espalda, su ceño fruncido apareció de golpe y cuando se regresaron la vista Jasper comprendió que una parte de su cuñado lo entendía—Y sé que eres mejor que eso.

—Tu no lo entiendes—deletreó despacio, cuadrando la mandíbula por causa de la rabia que corría en su boca como poderosas fuentes de veneno—Alice es…

—Alice es lo que te está destruyendo—objetó él, levantándolo de golpe ante las pocas fuerzas de Jasper—Estás hecho pedazos, quebrado. Necesitas seguir adelante, hombre. Quedarse en el pasado no ayuda si quieres volver a ser el mismo.

El rubio suspiró un par de segundos antes de responderle a su cuñado. Los hombros y las manos le temblaron al hablar, porque sabía que esa respuesta le dolía más a él que a cualquier otra persona en el planeta.

—Ese es el problema, Emmett—susurró atemorizado, inhalando grandes cantidades de aire para no caer al frío asfalto—No estoy seguro de querer ser el mismo de antes.

Ambos se miraron, el moreno tenía los ojos llenos de sorpresa por la frase anterior y Jasper apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Su mirada estaba llena de verdad, y más que eso, de dolor y reconocimiento.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un débil perdedor.

—Jasper…

—Si vuelvo a ser el mismo de antes, olvidaré a Alice, Emmett. No estoy seguro de querer borrar de mi memoria a la única mujer que me enamoró. ¿Comprendes eso? —el rubio se dejó caer en el suelo, junto a su motocicleta y Emmett tomó asiento a su lado. Las manos de Jasper le cubrían el rostro y una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios al hablar—Aprendí a vivir con Alice de una forma diferente, no era diversión, era real. Amor, deseo, quería estar con ella el resto de mi vida. Yo—se rió un par de segundos, sintiendo como el aire se filtraba en sus pulmones a pesar de los sollozos que luchaban por salir—no sé cómo mierda llegué aquí. Antes de Alice era feliz, tenía mujeres, dinero, una familia y amigos. Era suficiente, de hecho—suspiró antes de regresar la vista a Emmett—debería ser suficiente, aún ahora. Pero no puedo, ella se llevó lo bueno de mí. Le entregué todo lo que tenía y más de lo que jamás pensé.

»No sé como quitármela de la cabeza. Todo lo que hago me recuerda a Alice, es…frustrante. Irritante, doloroso. Siento que me quemó por dentro cuando digo su nombre ¿Comprendes eso? ¿Entiendes lo difícil que es? —miraba a Emmett pero se sentía en medio de un confesionario psicológico, contándole sus penas a Sigmund Freud.(1) — Creo que un día de estos moriré y nadie en la tierra sabrá que pasó conmigo. A nadie le importo pero….a ella le importaba. Hasta hace unos meses, ella me quería. Yo sé que sí, que sentía algo por mí porque de lo contrario jamás se habría quedado tanto tiempo conmigo, conociendo su forma de vivir. «

Se detuvo unos segundos, respirando aire después de casi seis meses sin sentir paz alguna. Su cuerpo se sintió revitalizado y el corazón pareció habérsele vaciado, después de tanta palabrería estúpida, solo tenía deseos de seguir hablando y hablando sin parar, durante las horas necesarias hasta sentirse tranquilo.

»Me siento vacío, tan vacío como el horrible departamento que tengo por casa en el estúpido edificio que ella eligió. No quiero verla en mi cabeza, pero sé que si no lo hago, olvidaré su rostro. Es difícil. «

El silencio se perpetuó un par de segundos, la oscuridad ya se cernía sobre la ciudad, dejando su manto poderoso e intenso sobre las edificaciones de la ciudad. Jasper observó las estrellas titilar en el cielo, desde allí se podía observar las ventanitas de todos los edificios cercanos, parpadeando con fuerza gracias a la luz eléctrica. Las ramas de los árboles—empujadas por el frío viento que azotaba la ciudad—se movieron con fuerza, dejando caer una o dos hojitas a la carretera. Jasper suspiró, y sintiéndose mejor regresó los ojos a Emmett, quién lo miraba con una sonrisa convaleciente en los labios.

—Vaya que estás cagado—comenzó con una risotada de esperanza—pero voy a sacarte de esta mierda, Jasper. Volverás a ser el hombre antes de Alice, créeme, amigo.

Jasper se limitó a asentir, y trató de creer en esas palabras durante los meses que siguieron a esa conversación.

.

.

.

La primera orden de Emmett—después de mover sus traseros lejos de esa carretera—fue la de salir del horroroso apartamento que compartió con Alice. Jasper accedió porque no le gustaba el sitio, las paredes blancas eran frías y los muebles modernos le daban un aspecto más que frívolo. Solo recogió fotografías de sus amigos, su ropa y artículos personales y de limpieza. Ni siquiera se llevó el champú que aún usaba para recordar a Alice.

Quería buscar un departamento para sí mismo, pero Rosalie se lo impidió.

—Dios, Jasper. ¿Realmente crees que te irás de aquí sin más? —Le preguntó después de la primera noche que pasó en casa de los McCarthy—Soy tu hermana, y te quiero a mi lado. Emmett está de acuerdo en que necesitas compañía.

Jasper miró a Emmett enviándole dagas por los ojos pero su cuñado se limitó a sonreír.

—No te hace bien estar solo, Jazpy. —Se burló antes de morder su sándwich de carne—En cuánto nazca Tommy, necesitaremos ayuda con eso de cuidar el bebé. Deberías saberlo.

El rubio se enfureció antes de hablar, tenía los cachetes a punto de reventar por causa de la ira.

—No soy una niña desvalida que necesita protección—gruñó tomando la maleta con sus cosas—Y definitivamente no quiero quedarme en su casa, escuchando como hacen sus…cosas.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y Emmett soltó una gran carcajada.

—Puedes hacerle compañía al bebé—sugirió levantando las cejas en un gesto pícaro hacia su esposa.

—Vete a la mierda, Emmett—los dientes de Jasper rechinaron como respuesta a su cuñado.

Su hermana lo escudriñó con los ojos, buscando algo desconocido en el acogedor salón antes de mirarlo.

—¿Realmente quieres irte? ¿Quieres estar solo mientras yo necesito a mi hermano? —Jasper palideció ante la manipulación de su hermana y terminó rindiéndose gracias a las lágrimas de cocodrilo que Rosalie estaba a punto de derramar.

—Rose, entiende por favor. Tengo veinte y ocho años, no puedo vivir con mi hermana—murmuró haciéndolo sonar lógico—No es sano ni para mí ni para ti.

—Te necesito aquí, Jazz. —Tomó sus manos y le brindó una sonrisa sincera—Eres mi hermano y temo dejarte solo, fue por mí que conociste a Alice….

—No—gruñó Jasper abrazando a su hermana—no tienes más culpa que esa. Yo me enamoré de ella y ella me dejó. No tienes nada que ver, Rosalie. Así que, por favor deja de echarte la culpa.

Cuando el par de hermanos se vieron, las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de ella y una sonrisa tranquila se dibujaba en los labios de él.

Durante la conversación con Emmett, Jasper aceptó que ella lo dejó y que fue él, el que se enamoró a sabiendas de la realidad de su relación. Cuando pronunciaba su nombre la garganta ya no le quemaba y el dolor seguía presente, pero el rubio tenía esperanzas suficientes como para destruir dos botes llenos de angustia. Después de que aceptara vivir con Rosalie y su esposo, Jasper quiso creer que las cosas mejorarían, que él volvería a ser el hombre de antaño y que Alice desaparecería de su disco duro.

.

.

.

Cuando Jasper abrió los ojos, sintió el pecho cómodo y calentito. Miró con cariño—y cierta dificultad—a las manos del retoño rubio atadas a su cuello. El pequeño Tommy, su sobrino, dormía plácido sobre su pecho, con los rizos rebotando y un suspiro dispuesto a escapar de sus labios. El niño tenía cuatro años, era un pequeño superhéroe con quién Jasper pasaba su tiempo libre y veía películas infantiles.

Retiró el pequeño cuerpecito con cuidado y lo colocó entre las almohadas, luego se levantó dispuesto a darse una buena ducha. Tomó una mudada de ropa se coló en el baño rápidamente.

Las cosas mejoraron mucho después de mudarse con Rosalie. Su empleo siguió siendo el mismo, y dispuesto a no sentir el dolor por las canciones de amor, encontró a muchas bandas y cantantes solistas que luchaban por un puesto en la industria musical. Creo a grandes personajes y sus relaciones laborales se volvieron respetadas y amables, al igual que con sus padres.

Después de un tiempo, decidió que no podía tener a Alice en su cabeza por el resto de su vida y comenzó a alejarla de su cabeza—como parte de un grupo de dolorosas decisiones que lo orillaron a madurar y crecer—. Cada pensamiento que se juntaba al recuerdo de su pequeña, de inmediato se encerraba en un cajón, en lo más profundo de su memoria y bajo siete llaves. Con el paso del tiempo—cuatro años para ser realistas—Jasper aprendió a olvidar a Alice. Se dejó llevar por la felicidad que acogía a la familia de Rosalie—a pesar de las lágrimas de sangre que se guardó para sí mismo—y tomó grandes decisiones que marcaron su vida.

Cuando Tommy tenía dos años, se mudó a un lugar perfecto, pequeño y acogedor. Y cada vez que Emmett y su hermana salen, él se encarga de cuidar al sobrinito que posee. Se convirtió en un hombre bueno, al menos eso quiere pensar cada vez que observa su reflejo, tiene amigos en la oficina y ha salido con tres o cuatro chicas a lo largo de los años—realmente ha madurado en ese aspecto—pero no se conforma con un buen polvo, quiere una mujer que consiga enamorarlo. No puede pedir que alguien lo llené como Alice lo hizo—aún está inseguro en cuánto a ese aspecto—pero si desea enamorarse. Quiere una mujer que lo seduzca, y que haga a su corazón explotar de amor. Quiere ser amado, y eso es un poco difícil de encontrar.

Ayer por la noche, Emmett y Rosalie salieron de viaje hacia Forks, donde viven los padres de él. Jasper se quedó a cargo de Tommy hasta el lunes siguiente, por ello estaba durmiendo en su vieja habitación.

Había que recordar todas las noches que pasó en vela, hablando con Rosalie de las muchas cosas que podía hacer con su vida. Desde buenas alternativas, como estudiar otras carreras, hasta estupideces tan grandes como quedarse derrotado en el hueco que era su vida después de Alice. Se sentía mejor sin ella—a veces el pensamiento le asombra—lejos del dolor que su recuerdo le provoca, Jasper comprende que si ella no se quedó a su lado fue por una razón. Tal vez no fue suficiente o no lo quería. Simplemente no podía amarlo, como ella le dijo una vez.

Salió de la habitación enfundado en unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta blanca. Tommy venía de su mano, contándole el partido de fútbol que vio en los dibujos animados ayer por la noche y Jasper fingía escuchar con atención cada palabra. Llegaron a la cocina y el niño salió corriendo para abrazar a una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos profundos, ella y Jasper se miraron varios segundos antes de que alguno se atreviera a hablar.

—Hola—se presentó ella con voz dulce, los ojos brillaban de forma intensa—Soy María.

—Tío Jazz—gimió emocionado el pequeño—Es la señorita María, mamá la contrata para que me cuide cuando tú no puedes venir.

—¿Eres la niñera? —Preguntó Jasper, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza la figura con los ojos. Llevaba un vestido fucsia y unos pantaloncillos negros y cortos debajo. En los Ángeles, el sol brillaba con fuerza así que él no se extrañó de su vestimenta.

—Así me dice Emmett—ella levantó sus hombros sin que la sonrisa pícara abandonara su rostro. Se acercó a él con cuidado, y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros sin ningún pudor—¿Tú eres el tío de Tommy?

—Si—respondió el rubio, extasiado por la fragancia de una mujer cerca de él—Soy Jasper.

—Perfecto—susurró ella, alejándose de golpe para prepararle el desayuno al niño—Tom ¿Quieres cereales o tortitas?

—¡Tortitas! —Chilló el pequeño, aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Jasper se sintió revitalizado cuando ella le guiñó un ojo, y casi sin quererlo, se recostó contra el dintel de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, observando el respingón trasero de María moverse por la cocina.

.

.

.

Después de esa primera vez, él y María salieron muchas veces. Las noches con ella eran divertidas, bebían y bailaban hasta que los sacaban del Pub alegando que cerrarían. Era una mujer divertida e interesante, y Rosalie se alegró de ver a su hermano salir con una mujer de confianza—como ella la llamaba—ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin compañía femenina. Los meses pasaron, y a pesar del cariño que llegó a tenerle a la morena de ojos profundos, Jasper no se atrevió a pedirle que fueran más que amigos ocasionales, o la cita de todos los Jueves y Viernes. Se dijo a si mismo que Alice no tenía culpa alguna, casi ni pensaba en ella cuando estaba con María, era más un asunto de seguridad en sí mismo y en la otra persona. Aún no creía por completo en María, algo dentro de su pecho no se lo permitía.

Esa tarde trabajaba duro en un par de contratos con un dúo de música electrónica. Ellos querían llevar su CD a países donde sus singles promocionales aún no se escuchaban, pero la disquera se oponía al pensar en la pérdida que eso representaba. Según Jasper, una cláusula en el contrato impedía que los cantantes se deshicieran de la compañía disquera si existía un inconveniente entre las partes.

Bebió un poco de café y se dedicó a leer los contratos uno por uno, con la gracilidad de abogado que lo caracterizaba. El interfono sonó y Jasper presionó el botón que lo conectaba con la secretaria para contestar.

—Señor Hale, hay alguien aquí que quiere verlo—murmuró la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Es alguien importante? —Preguntó sin regresar la vista—¿Algún manager o abogado?

—Es una señorita—respondió con la voz temblorosa—Dice que es urgente, que viene de parte del señor Daughtry. Pero…

—Hazla pasar—ordenó cerrando la llamada.

Vaya. Si que era una sorpresa escuchar de Daughtry (2). Hace unos meses firmó un contrato con la banda para producir un single, fuera del CD que American Idol le prometió por su estadía en el programa. Una canción hermosa, con la que Jasper se sintió más que identificado, y que pronto se convirtió en un Hit en algunas estaciones del país.

La puerta rechinó al abrirse y Jasper levantó los ojos, dispuesto a manejar cualquier situación de manera profesional. No estaba preparado para lo que sucedió, de la nada, el aire se esfumó.

—Hola—sollozó Alice después de varios minutos de observarlo desde la puerta. Las manos se entrelazaban nerviosas en su regazo y la voz le salió entrecortada al hablar. Pero tenía que hacerlo, Jasper era su única alternativa.

Jasper se puso en pie y la calcinó con ojos fríos, helados. Cruzó las manos tras la espalda y levantó la barbilla antes de hablar.

—¿Te envió Daughtry? —Su voz salió fuerte y la mandíbula le tembló un poco mientras veía a a la pequeña mujer con detenimiento.

—N…No—tartamudeó ella y las lágrimas se le notaron en la voz—Ni siquiera sé quiénes son, no…los conozco. Yo solo…quería hablar contigo.

Alice seguía igual de bonita. Los ojos verdes le brillaban por las lágrimas y el cuerpo le temblaba por los sollozos, pero su figura era la misma. No vestía como hace unos años atrás, llevaba un vestido tejido y gris y medias negras hasta los pies, los zapatos lucían acabados y Jasper se sorprendió por ello. Alice jamás perdía su estilo, su forma de vestir era importante para ella.

—No sé de qué quieres hablar—la voz le tembló un poco y se sintió débil al verla llorar—No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

—Yo…lo sé—gimió Alice, apretando la bolsa que cruzaba su torso hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos—Pero…esto es…importante. —Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró a Jasper con súplicas en los ojos—Necesito que me ayudes, Jasper.

Él sintió su pecho saltar al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y dudó por un segundo de los meses que sufrió tan intensamente.

—¿Quieres que yo te ayude? —Preguntó con sorna. Una risa amarga salió de sus labios al golpear la mesa con fuerza—No creo que sea la persona indicada, Alice. No me vengas a pedir auxilio o alguna pendejada de esas.

Ella sollozó un poco antes de verlo. Irguió su espalda y barbilla y le clavó los brillantes y húmedos ojos.

—Sé que hice mal—respondió con la voz entrecortada por el llanto—Te hice daño. Mucho. —Los dientes de Jasper rechinaron y las manos se empuñaron mientras ella hablaba, temerosa por su respuesta—Pero tienes que ayudarme, te lo estoy suplicando. Yo…

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que es suplicar—susurró Jasper, amenazante. Acercándose a ella como un psicótico, ardiendo con la idea de tener el olor de Alice en su cabeza una vez más. —No tienes la más mínima idea.

Alice hipó y él la observó, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y la nariz estaba roja de tanto chillar. Sin poder detenerse, sus manos viajaron hasta los hombros de ella y se posaron ahí, quemándose, ardiendo por el contacto y el calor femenino que ella producía.

—Jasper—susurró ella, limpiándose las lágrimas una y otra vez—Necesito que me ayudes. Por favor…Esto es importante.

—Te diré que es importante—murmuró el interpelado, sacudiendo sus hombros por el arranque de ira que se colaba en sus músculos—porque no pareces entender la diferencia entre eso y un par de zapatos de tacón.

Una carcajada brotó de los labios de Jasper, llena de ira, rabia y amargura.

—Mi trabajo es importante, mi disquera lo es. Así que no quiero verte de nuevo por aquí ¿Entiendes? —Sus cejas se fruncieron al notar las lágrimas de ella y la forma en que estampaba ambos labios para evitar que los fuertes sollozos escaparan—¿Comprendes, Alice?

Ella asintió pero el cuerpo le seguía temblando, Jasper sabía que el llanto de ella estaba a punto de salir y no supo cómo reaccionar. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y rogarle que dejara de llorar y otras de la misma magnitud, que rogaban por patearle el trasero y sacarla a golpes de su oficina, de su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver después de tanto tiempo?

Jasper suspiró y la fragancia a bosque—tan conocida para él—se coló por su nariz. Casi sin pensarlo, deslizó su rostro hasta llegar al delgado cuello de Alice y una vez allí, su nariz se hundió en la deliciosa curvatura donde la vena yugular latía a un ritmo acelerado. Aspiró el olor a bosque, piña y violetas y gimió al sentir que sus manos picaban por tocarla. Por abrazarla hasta que el llanto cesase. Sus dedos volaron hasta la cintura de ella y se plantaron allí, hundiéndose con fuerza y provocando que ambos cuerpos se estrecharan de forma que ella se pudiera apoyar en su espalda. Él no soportó verla llorar.

Alice gimió, comenzó a llorar violentamente mientras sus dedos se colaban entre la maraña rubia de Jasper. Su cuerpo se sacudía por las arcadas de llanto y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo cuando él la levantó y le regaló un fuerte apretón, susurrando su nombre mientras la abrazaba y las lágrimas de ella le mojaban el hombro de la chaqueta.

—Oh, Jazz—lloró ella en su oído, clavándole los dedos en la nuca—Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. Seré buena, ella no tiene la culpa. Por lo que más quieras, ayúdame.

—Aún me duele pensar en ti—susurró Jasper contra la piel de su cuello—Me hiciste tanto daño al irte de mí, tuve que reconstruir mi vida pieza por pieza. Tardé años—levantó la mirada y Alice notó que también él lloraba, pero de forma silenciosa—pero conseguí entenderlo.

Jasper deshizo el abrazo poco a poco y cuando estuvo libre, se alejó de ella lo suficiente como para verla y no sentir picor en los dedos por tocarla.

—Cuando te fuiste, muchas puertas se abrieron—murmuró sonriéndole con la tristeza impresa en los labios—pero comprendí que nunca fuiste buena para mí.

—Jazz…—susurró ella tratando de acercarse, con las lágrimas empapando todo su rostro. Tenía que decírselo, solo él podía ayudarla.

—No podías ser buena, porque me causaste tanto dolor. —Él continuó, bebiendo de golpe la taza de café en su escritorio, bajó la mirada un par de segundos y luego la miró fijamente—Pero sé que estoy mejor así. Soy una mejor persona sin ti, Alice—le sonrió al decir esas palabras y el corazón de ella se quebró en mil pedazos al escucharlo. Ella jadeó por la falta de aire en su pecho pero Jasper siguió hablando—Luché mucho, pero lo conseguí. Justo cuando pensaba que no te olvidaría, lo logré. Te olvidé, Alice. Y no sé qué quieres de mí, ahora—tomó aire y observó como los labios de ella se convertían en una mueca antes de llorar—pero no hay nada que pueda darte. Así que por favor, vete.

Alice suspiró, decidió tragarse su orgullo y la poca dignidad que le quedaba para rogarle su ayuda, pero la puerta se abrió y por ella desfiló una mujer hermosa, con un vestido que ella pudo usar unos años antes. Maquillada y con los zapatos más hermosos que jamás había visto.

—¿Ocurre algo, Jazz? —Preguntó la mujer, sonriéndole a Jasper antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Alice se tragó el río de súplicas que tenía en la boca y decidió marcharse. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de marcharse, susurró.

—Perdóname, Jasper. —

.

.

.

Dos días después, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y sus pies apenas andaban por el cansancio. Alice no tenía más remedio que recurrir a él, y al salir del hospital se coló en el microbús, dispuesta a hablar con Rosalie para conseguir un par de minutos con Jasper. Reconoce que malgastó esos segundos valiosos a su lado, pero él decidió no escucharla ese día. Hoy, Alice no se daría por vencida.

Rosalie abrió la puerta de su pequeño hogar y antes de escuchar las palabras de Alice, decidió cerrar la entrada empujándola a hablar en el porche.

—Si quieres dinero, no creo que mi hermano te lo dé—murmuró con sorna—No voy a darte su dirección, ni su teléfono ni responderé tus preguntas. Fin de la conversación. Lárgate, Alice.

Le dio la espalda y estuvo a punto de entrar en la casa, pero se detuvo al escuchar la súplica implícita en la voz de Alice.

—Dame su dirección y te juro que desapareceré de su vida—prometió ella, con el cuerpo temblando por los sollozos detenidos en su garganta—Solo iré una vez. Te lo suplico, Rosalie. Nunca volverás a verme, jamás. Solo quiero hablar con él, por favor.

Rosalie se rió, con esa faceta malvada que tanto la caracterizaba y la miró con dagas en los ojos.

—¿Quién me garantiza que no volverás? Puedes mentirme, Alice. Siempre puedes.

—No volveré—juró rogándole con los ojos hinchados—si me vuelves a ver, puedes ponerme una demanda. Denunciarme, apresarme. Te juró por lo más sagrado que tengo en mi vida, no volverás a verme si me das la dirección de Jasper.

Rosalie suspiró. El corazón se le partía en dos al ver a su antigua mejor amiga llorando, suplicando ayuda. Sin mirarla a los ojos, le masculló las calles del edificio donde su hermano residía y se adentró en su casa, azotando la puerta al entrar. Observó como Alice sonreía mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y después de unos minutos, Rosalie notó como desaparecía en un microbús.

—Espero haber hecho lo correcto—susurró viendo a su pequeño dormir, arropado frente al televisor.

.

.

.

Jasper tomó un baño después de la plática con unos inversionistas y se derritió cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada. María le preparó un sándwich antes de que se durmiera y luego se quedaron acostados, con la televisión resonando por el dormitorio. Ambos parecían estar en vigilia, ella llevaba un corto pijama que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero la cabeza de Jasper parecía bombardeada por preguntas sin respuesta y culpas sin razón, así que durmió profundo y no escuchó el timbre cuando éste resonó por el departamento.

Fue María, contoneándose al caminar, quién abrió la puerta y descubrió a la pequeña Alice temblando, empapada hasta los talones, con la nariz y los ojos hinchados, y pidiendo hablar con Jasper.

—¿Si? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja al verla.

—Quiero hablar con Jasper, por favor—pidió Alice entre dientes. —Es algo urgente.

—Si no recuerdo mal, eres la mujer que encontré en su oficina hace algunos días. —Alice asintió y trató de pasar, el cuerpo le temblaba por la lluvia pero María la detuvo, negando con su dedo índice—Y como sé que mi memoria es buena, te aseguró que Jasper no quiere volver a verte. Está conmigo ahora—quiso aclarar al notar los puñitos de la mujer delante de sus ojos—y no creo que sea bueno que aparezcas de nuevo, por aquí. Seré clara—empujó a Alice con un dedo, enviándola cerca del balcón, donde la lluvia caía sin cesar—no vuelvas, estúpida. Un día lo dejaste escapar, yo no cometo los errores de otros.

—No quiero….Solo serán unos minutos—rogó Alice con la voz quebrada—Lo prometo, no tendrán que volver a verme.

—Ese es el asunto—murmuró María, sonriendo con sorna—él no quiere volver a verte. Ni hoy ni nunca, así que lárgate antes de que llamé a la seguridad del edificio.

—No necesitas seguridad—aseguró Alice, con el cuerpo temblando por la lluvia—solo serán unos minutos.

María marcó el botón de seguridad del interfono y le sonrió con modestia a Alice.

—Lo siento, estarán aquí en esos malditos minutos, así que vete.

—No me hagas esto, te juro que no quiero quitártelo—suplicó con el cuerpo tenso al notar que un hombre inmenso la agarraba de la cintura para alejarla del departamento. —¡Dile a Jasper Frederick Withlock Hale que tiene una hija! —Chilló como última alternativa, aumentando el volumen de su voz mientras los hombres la alejaban de la puerta—donde una impresionada María la observaba con ojos bien abiertos—¡Dile que su hija está enferma! ¡Por favor! ¡Díselo! ¡Dile que necesito ayuda! —Alice gritó y gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, hasta que la llevaron a la entrada del edificio y la depositaron en la húmeda calle.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Alice no tuvo más alternativa que caminar bajo la tormenta, de nuevo al hospital.

.

.

.

Jasper abrió los ojos de golpe, al escuchar un griterío proveniente del salón. Caminó a prisa y descalzo por el corredor y cuando llegó a la estancia encontró a María, fría frente a la puerta mientras un grito le traspasaba los oídos.

—¡Dile a Jasper Frederick Withlock Hale que tiene una hija! ¡Dile que su hija está enferma! ¡Díselo! —luego las palabras se fueron distorsionando a lo lejos. Pero él reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio sobre la tierra. Era la voz de Alice.

—¿Dónde está? —Rugió él sacudiendo a María por los hombros. Los ojos se le desorbitaron y observó con claridad el miedo sembrado en la mirada de ella—¿Dónde está Alice?

—Ella…se fue—balbuceó patéticamente, con las manos temblando—Pensé que no querías verla y llamé a los de seguridad. La…sacaron de aquí.

—¿Por qué no la dejaste hablar? —Preguntó con rabia, sacudiendo el cuerpo de María una y otra vez—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?

—¡Cálmate, Jasper! —Chilló ella alejándose abruptamente—¿Puedes? Y no me hables de esa maldita manera.

María se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a ascender las escaleras, se detuvo a medio camino y miró a Jasper con ojos ardientes, llenos de furia.

—De todas formas, no debería importarte esa estúpida mujer. Te dejó cuando comprendió lo débil que eres, Jasper. —Hizo una pausa, respirando de forma profunda— En realidad, no me sorprende que lo haya hecho.

Le dio la espalda y siguió su camino hasta el dormitorio, donde—con toda probabilidad—tomaría sus cosas para irse del departamento. A Jasper le resultó fantástica la idea mientras se colaba en los pantalones que flotaban sobre el sofá. Ahora, solo tenía cabeza para ir tras Alice y esa pequeña niña…su hija.

.

.

.

Alice caminó varias cuadras hasta llegar al hospital. Los zapatos húmedos le pesaban cuando pudo, por fin, sacárselos en el dormitorio de su pequeña Chantelle. La miró sonriendo, los dientes le temblaban por causa del frío y tenía el vestido empapado, aún así no le importó. Caminó hasta la pequeña camilla y le plantó un gran beso en la frente.

Después de verla por unos segundos y escuchar su acompasado respirar, se dedicó a cambiarse el vestido mojado y amarrarse el cabello en una corta coleta, los mechones se salieron del elástico pero Alice no le prestó atención, se mudó de medias y bebió un poco de café frío que tenía en el termo, dentro de la bolsa.

Las yemas de sus dedos se pegaron a la ventana del dormitorio. Sus ojos aún sufrían espasmos y las lágrimas no podían detenerse pero el tener a su hija cerca la calmaba un poco. Chantelle era su razón de vivir, después de tenerla todo su mundo se transformó, no importaron los vestidos, el dinero o sus propios sueños, había completado su carrera en Historia del Arte Moderno y consiguió un empleo en una biblioteca modesta. El resto de sueños se lograrían con su hija, verla crecer importaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—¿Mami? —Preguntó una aguda voz, semejante al tintinear de campanillas.

Alice se apresuró a abrazarla y le besó las mejillas y la nariz antes de responderle.

—Hola, bebé. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor—susurró la pequeña, acariciando el corto y oscuro cabello de su madre—ya no me duele la pancita y el doctor dijo que mis mejillas volverían a ser rojas muy pronto.

Los labios de Alice se convirtieron en una mueca, pero se la tragó con facilidad al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su hija.

—Si Elle, muy pronto saldremos de aquí. Ya lo verás.

—¿Encontraste a mi papi? Dijiste que él podría ayudarnos. —Chantelle sonrió y entrecruzó sus dedos, rogando porque su padre viniera pronto por ella.

Alice aguantó las ganas de llorar y le besó la frente a su hija. Había prometido hablar con Jasper para salvar la vida de su pequeña muñeca, pero no le quedaban más fuerzas y él no quería saber nada de ellas, solo le restaba esperar un milagro.

—Creo que no puede venir, bebé. —Se limitó a decir, abrazándola de forma breve antes de alejarse hacia la puerta—Iré por tu cena. Tal vez me den algo de gelatina—ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y Alice respiró un par de veces, tomando suficiente aire antes de caminar.

Chantelle necesitaba una pinta de sangre de forma urgente. Hace tres días exactamente, sufrió Apendicitis y se le diagnosticó Anemia aguda. Después de la operación, se requirieron tres pintas de sangre y el banco solo pudo entregarles dos por la falta de dinero de Alice y también por la nula existencia del tipo de sangre de su hija. Chantelle es O- y Alice AB+, por ello los doctores suponen que el padre es el donante de ese tipo de sangre.

Alice es consciente del daño que le causó a Jasper, cuatro años atrás. Ella sufrió las consecuencias de esa ruptura en carne propia y aún no puede creer lo estúpida que fue al dejar a un hombre que vociferó su amor por ella tantas veces. Fue tarde, casi tres meses después de tener a Chantelle, cuando Alice comprendió que amaba a Jasper más que a su propia vida. Realmente tarde.

Anduvo con los ojos perdidos, sus pies parecían conocer el camino a la cafetería y apenas se detuvo en la recepción para preguntar por el doctor Call, quién atendía el caso de su hija. Ahí vio al mejor de los milagros que Dios le pudo mandar. Jasper se había materializado frente a sus ojos, tenía los labios en una fina línea y las manos le temblaban al golpear la barra de atención. Nadie más lo acompañaba y lucía recién salido de un mal sueño, el cabello revuelto y la chaqueta colgada de sus hombros.

Alice soltó un gritito de emoción, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos cuando comprendió la oportunidad que tenía. Podía hablar con Jasper, suplicarle por la pinta de sangre. Si tan solo le diera un segundo de su tiempo bastaría.

Él regresó los ojos en su dirección y se agradaron mucho al verla. Jasper corrió a abrazarla y en medio segundo, yacía en los cálidos brazos del amor de su vida, cobijada por su calor y con los labios de él depositando besos en su pequeña cabeza.

—Dios, Alice—susurró él, levantándole la barbilla al notar las lágrimas—Por fin te encontré.

—Por favor—suplicó ella, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de él para captar su atención—deja que te explique. Necesito que te quedes…tu…yo…Jasper, tienes…

—Una hija—completó el interpelado después de besarle las palmas de sus manos—Escuché tus gritos en mi departamento.

—¿Todos? —Preguntó ella, jadeando de sorpresa al ver la alegría brillar en los ojos del rubio.

—Si—murmuró apesadumbrado—¿Es muy grave lo que tiene?

Alice se sintió confundida al verlo tan seguro. Otros hombres en su lugar renegarían de la responsabilidad.

—¿Me crees? Es decir ¿No necesitas una prueba de paternidad para aceptar a Chantelle como tu hija?

—¿Realmente la necesito, Ally? —Le preguntó sonriendo con la mirada.

Ella negó de inmediato y Jasper soltó una pequeña risita mientras la abrazaba.

—Es tu hija, Jasper. Lo juro por Dios, eres el padre de Chantelle.

—Entonces llévame a verla—le pidió con ojos brillantes—Primero hablaremos con el doctor para saber qué puedo hacer. Aún no me has contestado ¿Es muy grave lo que tiene?

Alice se acomodó en un frío asiento de hospital y Jasper tomó un lugar a su lado, se miraron de frente mientras ella le relataba la verdad. Le contó el tiempo de espera y angustia mientras operaban a la pequeña y las veces que le rogó al Banco de sangre para conseguir una pinta más y que ella la pagara a crédito, incluido el poco éxito que consiguió.

—Jamás te habría buscado de no ser por ello. Chantelle—los ojos de Jasper volvieron a brillar tras escuchar el nombre de su hija—necesita esa pinta de sangre y no había forma de conseguirla. Muchos de mis vecinos y amigos se han hecho los exámenes, pero no encuentro a alguien compatible. Yo…eras mi última alternativa. Realmente necesito que me creas, no te molestaría de no ser por eso. Pensé…que al saber de tu hija, tu corazón se ablandaría y tratarías de ayudarme. Te lo suplico, Jasper. Dona esa pinta de sangre para mi hija, por favor.

Las facciones de Jasper se endurecieron al escuchar que era una última alternativa, pero se tragó la bilis que poco a poco se había acumulado en su garganta y asintió. Alice respiró y se levantó de un salto, le extendió la mano para ir hacia el doctor y Jasper se la tomó sin pensar en otra cosa. Por primera vez, después de lo que pareció ser un siglo sin ella, Jasper sintió esperanza, su vida tomaba un rumbo diferente y junto a las personas que más quería en ella.

—¿Quién la atiende? —Preguntó él al caminar entre los pasillos.

—El doctor se llama Embry Call. Es muy bueno con Elle, me ayudó a retrasar el pago del hospital hasta mañana y cuando la visita, le da esperanza. —Alice torció el gesto—No sé como pagarle por lo bueno que ha sido con nosotras, se merece más que el cielo pero no puedo hacer nada por él.

Jasper asintió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

—Vamos a salir de esta, Ally. Lo verás.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido desde entonces. La pinta de sangre que Chantelle necesitaba vino de Jasper y en un par de días, ella salió del hospital bajo cuidados específicos que el doctor estableció. Cuando Elle conoció a su padre, se sintió la niña más feliz del mundo y Jasper conoció un sentimiento tan grande que le infló el pecho. El orgullo y la felicidad entremezclados. Su hija era hermosa, tiene los grandes ojos verdes de Alice y su cabello rubio, la palidez propia de los Hale—se asemejaba a crema Chantilly, como en los postres y Alice una vez le contó que la nombró por ello—y las facciones delicadas de su madre. Una verdadera hermosura de la que se sentía mucho más que orgulloso.

María se marchó ese día del departamento, Jasper aún no sabe nada de ella y no le interesa. Parece vivir en un cuento de hadas con su hija y Alice. Ésta última luce un poco renuente a los encuentros entre ellos dos, los ojos siempre se le llenan de tristeza cuando lo ve, pero no deja de agradecerle por quedarse al lado de la niña. Después de dos semanas de arduos tratamientos, Jasper no puede alejarse de su pequeña muñequita ni un solo instante.

Esa noche, tomó las llaves de su Mercedes Benz AMG C63 y se dirigió al pequeño apartamento que alquiló para Alice y Chantelle mientras su hija se recuperaba. Alice prometió hacer una cena de agradecimiento para él y celebración, porque su pequeña hija podía comer dulces después de casi tres meses.

La Alice que descubrió en ese tiempo, es realmente muy diferente a la mujer de cuatro años atrás. Mucho más madura, educada, responsable y humilde. "El golpe de trabajar y criar a un pequeño terremoto hace que las cosas cambien", le confesó ella una noche," hay decisiones de las que me arrepiento por mis años locos. Pero otras que aún recuerdo con diversión."

Cuando Jasper golpeó la puerta con delicadeza, esperó encontrar a Alice permitiéndole la entrada, no a una hermosa princesita rubia que lo saludaba a la altura de su ombligo.

—Hola, papi—murmuró besándole una mejilla—Qué bueno que llegaste. La tarta que mamá preparó huele delicioso, es de vainilla con crema de naranja y chispitas de chocolate. Mi favorita.

—Perfecto—sonrió él tomando en brazos a Elle—me encantará cenar con ustedes.

—Lo sé—aseguró la niña—Esta noche será muy especial. Mamá está nerviosa, se le caen las cosas de las manos.

Chantelle soltó una risita quisquillosa y corrió a la cocina en cuanto su padre la colocó en el suelo. Jasper la siguió y encontró a Alice de espaldas hacia él, cociendo algo que olía delicioso desde una sartén.

—Mami, papá llegó—informó la pequeña, jalando el vestido de Alice—¿No vas a saludarlo?

Alice balbuceó algo y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa brillante en los labios. Llevaba el corto cabello redondeando su rostro y un vestido tejido asía sus curvas, un par de zapatos altos de tacón—parecían bastante desgastados pero lustrados—acompañaban el traje, además de una pequeña medalla que Jasper reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Verdad que está bonita, papi? —Chantelle preguntó, saltando entre su madre y el pastel.

—Si, muñeca—Jasper se acercó a Alice y le paso un brazo por la cintura, sus dedos capturaron el dije con cuidado—Tu mami está hermosa.

—Gracias—susurró Alice, consiguiendo que Chantelle corriera hacia la televisión para dejarlos solos.

—La medalla…te lo regalé yo—murmuró extasiado al sentir el calor de Alice envolviendo sus sentidos.

—Muchas de las cosas que tú me diste, tuve que venderlas para Chantelle. —Confesó ella, pasándole las manos por el cuello deliberadamente—pero ésta es especial. Fue tu primer regalo y jamás….yo solo…no pude desprenderme de ella.

—Gracias—murmuró él, acercando más sus rostros—por quedarte con esto—colocó el dije en el pecho de Alice, dónde relucía de forma magnífica—significa mucho para mí.

—También para mí—el cálido aliento a piñas se coló por sus fosas nasales y Jasper no pudo pensar en otra cosa que besarla. Después de tantos meses lejos del objeto de adicción, él solo quería volver a recaer, una y otra vez en Alice.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa traviesa antes de alejarse. Él bufó frustrado y la siguió hasta el comedor. El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, Chantelle no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su padre y le relató cada cosa importante que vivía en el jardín de niños donde acudía desde hace dos semanas. Alice regresó a su trabajo, pero Jasper se hizo cargo de las cuentas de su hija, y esperaba con ansias hacer lo mismo con las de su mujer.

Si, porque lo había decidido. Alice es su mujer, desde hace cuatro años lo es y ahora más que nunca, lleno de felicidad por tenerlas en su vida, ama a esa pequeña mujer con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Sin importar el daño pasado, los problemas futuros o los esfuerzos presentes, Jasper está seguro que quiere estar con Alice el resto de su vida.

Qué equivocado estuvo hace un par de meses cuando le dijo que la olvidó. Jamás podría, nunca se irá de su memoria ni los recuerdos con ella desaparecerán. Se pertenecían, de una forma u otra.

.

.

.

Después de acostar a Chantelle, Alice guió a Jasper hasta el salón, se acomodó en el sofá principal y él a su lado. Ella parecía nerviosa y se entrelazó las manos en el regazo antes de hablar.

—Jasper, yo…quiero pedirte perdón. Lamento…haber actuado como lo hice hace cuatro años—susurró ella mirándole a los ojos con la verdad grabada en ellos—Era una tonta niña inmadura y me diste todo lo que necesité, siempre. No supe valorarte y te perdí. Sé que me olvidaste, duele pensar en ello—confesó tragándose las lágrimas, aunque ante Jasper, sus ojos brillaban acuosos—pero es la verdad. Y durante todo el tiempo que permanecimos separados, sufriste un mal horrible. Un daño que yo te causé y de la peor forma, y puedes estar seguro que también tuve mi parte. Lloré dos océanos enteros cuando comprendí que te amaba….

—No tienes que hacer esto—murmuró Jasper, con el corazón apretujado contra el pecho y latiendo de una forma desbocada. Sin embargo, escuchar de esos amados labios que lo amaba, sin duda alguna le agradó.

—Por supuesto que debo hacerlo—aseguró Alice, paseándole las yemas de los dedos por el contorno de las mejillas—Tengo que decirte que te amaba hace cuatro años, porque lo hacía aún sin saberlo. Tú me amabas y pudimos tener una vida hermosa, juntos y todo este tiempo. Yo lo arruiné, tenías razón en eso. Impedí que nuestra relación creciera como todas las cosas buenas en la vida y te ruego que me perdones por eso. Por no saberte valorar, por evitar sufrimientos que ninguno de los tres merecíamos. Perdóname por asfixiar tu amor sin pena alguna, haciéndote sufrir con mis estúpidas ideas del amor. Realmente estoy arrepentida por ello.

—Hey, amor—susurró él pasándole un brazo por la cintura para acercarla—Te haces daño, no tienes que hacer esto. Ya entendí.

—¡No! —Chilló golpeándole el pecho con pequeños puñitos de manos trabajadoras—Tienes que dejarme hablar. Deberías odiarme, Jasper. Por todas las cosas malas y estúpidas que te hice, por todas las veces que rechacé tu amor y cuando te mentía y me mentía a mi misma al decirte que no te amaba ¡Te amaba, Jasper! ¡Aún te amo! —las lágrimas corrían libres por las mejillas sonrojadas de Alice y Jasper jamás se sintió tan feliz, se dedicó a limpiar con sus labios cada gota salina que escapaba mientras ella hipaba por el llanto—Pero tenía tanto miedo de salir herida. Y fue algo estúpido, porque de todas formas sufrí. Todos sufrimos y fue por mi maldita culpa. Aún recuerdo la noche en que te dejé, la forma en la que me hablaste ¡Estabas ofreciéndome el mundo entero, Jazz! Todo con lo que ahora sueño, pude tenerlo a tu lado. Y me llevé lo mejor de ti, siendo egoísta y pensando en que merecías sufrir por hacerme llorar y terminar algo bueno. Fui estúpida, porque tú eras lo único bueno de mi vida en ese entonces. No sabes cómo me arrepiento—gimió tragándose las lágrimas—Dios, lo siento tanto.

—Está bien, amor—susurró Jasper, besando los restos de lágrimas con dedicación—No tienes que seguir. No si te hace daño…

—Tengo que decírtelo. —Declaró lanzándose a sus brazos, enroscó las manos en el cuello de él con mucha fuerza—Dios, perdóname por favor, Jasper. Por favor, dime que me perdonas.

—Te perdono—murmuró él, besándole debajo de la oreja izquierda—Te perdono, Ally. Pero deja de llorar, vamos a dejar el pasado atrás ¿Puedes? Empecemos de nuevo.

Alice rió en su oído y Jasper la acompañó solo por escuchar aquel magnífico sonido.

—Es difícil empezar de nuevo con una hija de por medio.

—Nada es imposible—rebatió el rubio, levantando el rostro de la morena para besarle los labios de forma delicada.

Alice lo miró durante unos segundos y luego le sonrió de forma divertida.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Lo que quieras—ronroneó él, besándole los labios una vez más.

—Dime lo mismo que esa maldita noche hace cuatro años, por favor. Repítelo para mí.

Jasper asintió y acercó más los rostros. El abrazo se convirtió en uno mucho más íntimo y las manos de ella se pasearon libres por la ancha espalda de él.

—Te amo, Alice. Estoy enamorado de ti, quiero casarme contigo y tener más hijos—él se rió antes de proseguir—Quiero que tomemos el siguiente paso, que nos casemos después de vivir un tiempo juntos. —Le besó la nariz y los labios de forma rápida al notar las lágrimas escurriéndose entre las negras pestañas de ella—Eres la mujer más perfecta, dulce e inteligente del mundo. Contigo siento cosas que jamás sentiré con nadie, sé que nacimos para estar juntos. Lo sé.

—También yo—murmuró ella, besándole las mejillas y la nariz—Sé que nacimos para estar juntos. ¿Aún sientes todo eso por mí?

—Todo eso y mucho más—murmuró después de besarle la piel expuesta del cuello—Aún te amo, Alice. Pero con una intensidad mucho mayor.

—Dios. Te amo, Jasper. Estoy enamorada de ti hasta los talones, también quiero casarme contigo y tener más hijos—repitió ella entre risas—¿Te quedas conmigo?

—Para siempre—respondió él, mientras los besos descendían sobre el omóplato y el hombro que se descubría tras deslizar el vestido con dedos traviesos. —Jamás te olvidé, Ally. No puedo hacerlo. Te llevo en la piel.

* * *

><p><strong>(¿)Holó(?)<strong>

**1.-Sigmund Freud:**fue un médico neurólogo austriaco, padre del psicoanálisis y una de las mayores figuras intelectuales del siglo XX.

**2.-Daughtry:**Es una banda estadounidense de Carolina de Norte formada por el finalista de la quinta temporada de American Idol, Chris Daughtry.

**S**_i en _a_lgo t_**e**_ gust_**ó**_ el sh_oo_t, n_**o**_ olvi_**d**_es de_**j**_ar t_u_ lin_**d**_o rev_ie**w**_. _**Y**_ si no_** t**_e g_**u**_st_ó,_ p_**u**_es _d_i q_**u**_e t_e_ vali_ó_ ma_**d**_re _**XD**_. _**L**_o i_m_port_**a**_nt_e e_s comenta_**r**_._

_El auto_, la ropa y _la canción_ en el **profile**.

**¿RR?**


End file.
